


acraeini

by bunshima



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Slice of Life, if ur looking for action ur in the wrong spot this is literally just slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: Karna trusts her judgement blindly and still, something deep within him is deadly afraid of what’s possibly to come. Gudako takes a last swig from her can before sliding it over to her servant (her generosity is killing him softly) and speaking up,“Are you having butterflies by any chance, Karna?”What she says only confuses him more.(alternatively: karna needs advice)





	acraeini

**Author's Note:**

> new fandom hell, new fics, MORE bizarre ships. seeing how this is my first fate thing ever and im several years late to the party, i hope i did an ok job :D
> 
> disclaimer: ill say right away i barely proof read things, karna is Dying and gudako is a lil shit what else is new, dont ask how this ship happened i jus kno that it did and i love it

Chaldea’s steel walls already aren't an environment one could get used to easily, but especially now, Karna feels as though he might suffocate within narrowing corridors. He is more than used to working under pressure and in rough conditions- but recently he had encountered something that was able to throw him off. It's almost akin to _mortal decay_ creeping up on him, although that is impossible, and yet it drives him into discomfort. In an act of utmost desperation, the servant finds himself seeking out his master… for advice. The thought itself churns his stomach. It's the wrong way around. Servants accompany their master and _not vice versa._ However, something must be done about this; it can't be helped.

 

It's late, according to the life support system. Cold white neon lights his way as Karna paces down the corridor of the habitat floor, past the personnel quarters. Laughter and loud conversations can be heard from behind closed doors. His master hasn't summoned many of their kind, but they're still one lively bunch. At Chaldea, the heroic spirits get to experience a different lifestyle, one that many didn't know before this. Their new master treats them well, lets them rest, allows them to roam about freely- a welcomed change, especially to those who were abused and violated by past masters.

 

Karna can't help but feel relieved upon the realization that most of his fellow servants either seem to be at their rooms or paid one of the common rooms a visit (really, it's amazing how large the facility is). He takes a brief look at a sign hung beneath the ceiling. _Mess hall._ The spirit stops abruptly before the corner. A shallow breath is taken in an attempt to soothe his battered nerves, but Karna remains as stiff as a board. _Great._ Eventually, he decides to round the corner, gazing into the large open hall with silver tables and benches (which are just as sterile and cold as the rest of Chaldea).

 

And there she is: _his master,_ Gudako _,_ sitting at a table near the long serving counter.

 

The servant huffs in amusement. He hasn't been under her command for long, but he already knows that she loves having a midnight snack with leftovers on the occasion. By the time he's halfway at her table, she notices him and gives him a little wave, accompanied by a smile. Once there, Karna's head bows before he begins to speak,

 

“Good evening, master. May I take a seat?”

 

“Mh… _be my guesht.”,_ Gudako replies, holding a hand before her mouth as she does so. She's speaking with her mouth full. Before her stands an opened can of warmed up ravioli, a smaller colorful can, and a small bowl with… uh, fruit? It might be canned peaches. _With some juice._ **_A full three-course-meal to his stomach._ **

 

Upon sitting down opposite of his master, it takes mere seconds for Karna's stomach to try and battle for his undivided attention. At least it isn't loud. Yet. “Thank you.” Hands fold before him on the cold table.

 

“What's up?”, Gudako asks, before shoving a forkful of the sauce-drenched food into her mouth. As much as it looks absolutely fucked up beyond any recognition, Karna has a hard time focusing on his master and not her snack. Servants don’t need to eat or sleep, but he’s done both quite frequently in his free time lately; **_always_ ** _a bad sign._

 

“You surely have noticed my decrease in performance on the battlefield. I have come to apologize for mishaps and inconveniences caused by this. Punish me as you see fit.” His tone remains soft even though he just asked her to smite him as much as she wants. It seems unlikely to him that she would deny this, so he doesn't ask for her opinion on the issue.

 

Gudako chokes on her food, fork dropping onto the table with clattering. Her balled fist meets the middle of her chest and Karna is close to jumping to her aid. But she manages to help herself with coughing. Wiping away a tear that had welled up in her eye, she replies, “Everyone has their bad days, Karna.” Instead of a hefty (and expected) flogging, he gets a reassuring smile. _Huh._ “Actually, I was going to give you a few days off so you can rest up. I noticed you're kinda stressed out, so I figured you… _Karna?”_

 

The only thing Gudako gets to hear from her servant is the excruciatingly loud growling of his stomach. Karna himself had already spaced out, staring down at the bowl of canned peaches with the most longing expression she had ever seen him muster. The display is just about gut wrenching and Gudako doesn't hesitate to push the bowl over to him, which rips him from his hunger induced trance.

 

“Sugar is good for your nerves, y’know.”

 

Karna doesn't say anything. Lips press into a tight line as his gaze keeps going back and forth between the bowl and his master. Usually he would've been discomforted by his master servicing him, but his stomach has reached the point of killing every coherent thought in their beginnings.

 

A soft sigh from her side. “Karna, you're allowed to eat.”

 

He swallows the spit that's been collecting in his mouth and not a moment later, Karna begins to shovel the sugared peaches into his mouth by the spoonful, as if it's the most delicious thing he has ever encountered in both of his lives. Soon after, the bowl is completely empty. “My apologies, Master. I don't know what has gotten into me.” A short pause follows. “I've been… quite unwell lately.“ To be honest, considering his awful state, that's a complete understatement.

 

“Yeah, I'm aware.”, she replies, stabbing into the ravioli with her fork absentmindedly, “So, what's bugging you?”

 

His master pops the question that threatens to make the dam of bottled up bullshit burst. He doesn't like thinking about _it_ since it utterly terrifies him deep down. It's unlike anything he's known and it isn't going away on its own, apparently. For a moment, Karna carefully contemplates his bowl, fingers pressing into the spoon in his hand and gaze averted from his master in deep thought. Words don't come to him easily, but he can give her little clues, “It is… about another servant, master.”

 

“Do you want me to change the match ups? In case you're not okay with someone, just tell me.”, Gudako says and takes another bite of her ravioli, but grimaces ever so slightly; they've gotten cold. _Eugh._ “I know it's shit when you can't work with someone, but sometimes it just is that way.”, she muses while she opens the can of soda and takes a sip.

 

“Ah, I… I’m afraid that's not it.”, Karna begins, causing his master to raise an eyebrow at him. “I do not hold grudges against my fellow servants- _or anyone,_ for that matter.” Now, his hesitation becomes noticeable and has Gudako at the edge of her seat. Silence follows. His master has stopped eating, fingers wrapped tight around her fork as she stares at him in anticipation of what's to come. Karna can feel cold sweat build on his back, chasing an uncomfortable chill down his spine.

 

“Karna, what's wrong?”, she asks yet again, this time with some pressure behind her words. Perhaps she's lost her saint-like patience eventually.

 

 _“Every time that I see_ **_Ozymandias,_ ** _I feel the uncontrollable urge to vomit, master.”,_ Karna bites forth in immediate response, tone so dry that he might as well choke on it. _There, he's said it._ It's weird, discomforting, scary, disgusting- there's not enough words to describe how he feels. Uncomfortable silence reigns between them for the entirety of two, long minutes. Gudako seems like she needs to take a moment and step back to decipher what her servant had just thrown at her, and Karna keeps getting smaller and smaller in his seat. What he said managed to utterly perplex his master. Deep shame settles in his gut and suddenly he regrets eating. “... I do not know how else to word it. My apologies.”, he adds sheepishly, head bowed.

 

All he gets from her is more silence, till her eyes widen and she seems to understand. Truly, for some reason he doesn’t like that mischievous look on her face that appears soon after realization hit. Had he said something wrong? Will she punish him after all, but rather for… making whatever statement that just was? Karna trusts her judgement blindly and still, something deep within him is deadly afraid of what’s possibly to come. Gudako takes a last swig from her can before sliding it over to her servant (her generosity is killing him softly) and speaking up,

 

“Are you having butterflies by any chance, Karna?”

 

What she says only confuses him more. It’s impossible for insectoid fauna to live in a climate such as what’s left of the outside world, _and six kilometers above sea level at that._ “I do not understand.” Brows furrow in mild confusion as he takes the can in both of his hands. “I don’t eat insects, master.”

 

Unfortunately, Gudako has chosen the wrong timing to start munching on her cold food again, because now she’s stuck pressing her palm over her face in an attempt to keep everything inside her mouth. Her shoulders shake and Karna can hear her gasp for air frantically between her chewing. She’s… laughing at him. _Ah._

 

“Shit, sorry.” Once she saved herself (and Karna) from having to clean pre-chewed food off the floor, the first thing she does is apologize. Well, _how could she not,_ when her servant is giving her the glassy-eyed puppy look of despair. Plus, it’s unfair to make fun of his socially inept ways (well, if anything, it’s _charming)._ “I mean butterflies as in, do you… _y’know,_ **like** Ozymandias? _Like-like,_ y’know.” She can't even properly name it herself. They're both hopeless.

 

Gudako is unintentionally making this more awkward than it already is. _It doesn’t help that he seems to have piqued her interest._ She’s tense, eyes glistening with something Karna can’t fully grasp. Gudako has a mild liking for gossip material between her servants; not that she is the one to spread things, she rather enjoys knowing all the details without being involved herself.

 

“...Could you elaborate on that, master?” Caution weighs down his words. “I believe I have told you that I get sick when we cross paths.” Sometimes she pairs them up for practice- despite the fact that Ozymandias is quite boisterous even in battle and that he declared Karna a ‘pharaoh’ due to his godly presence, it works pretty well. “What does that have to do with… _liking_ him?”

 

“It's probably a crush, Karna.” Gudako sure enjoys stabbing her poor ravioli in frustration.

 

“Crushing him in battle would be counter-pr-”

 

 **_“Romantic feelings.”_ ** Just those keywords are spat at Karna. If her patience was already wearing thin earlier, it was ripped to shreds just now.

 

 **Oh.** So that's what that is. And now that he knows, his insides seem to churn more with the mere thought of it. Is a relation between servants even allowed? He believes his master has only the best of intentions, but so far the one thing this conversation has managed to do is throw him off track even more. Fingers remain clasped tight around the soda can. Karna makes the mistake of listening to what his body tells him: _panic._ A lump builds in his throat and his heart feels like it might jump out of his chest. Gudako notices this and doesn't hesitate to act.

 

Her food is pushed aside, so that she may wrestle his fingers off the soda can and take his sweaty, sweaty hands into hers. They feel searing hot, yet they won't burn her palms- that doesn't make it less uncomfortable though. Gudako’s eyes meet his, slanted pupils tensed into tiny flecks. He trembles ever so slightly and it gets worse when Karna begins to squeeze her hands. The fact that he's already on edge makes it easy for him to blow even a little bit of anxiety out of proportion. He's going to be embarrassed about this later. And if that wasn't enough, his newly obtained knowledge will likely haunt him; _human feelings are scary._

 

“Breathe.”, Gudako guides him, makes a start at taking deep breaths and he mimics her, “A crush isn't something bad.” She can't help but chuckle a little but at that. Demigod servant plus feelings equals a mess, apparently. “Like I said, you're gettin’ a few days off so you can get back on track and all. That's lots of time for you to think about stuff.”

 

Anxiety causes his breath to hitch in his throat, that pesky lump threatening to block his windpipe entirely. Karna’s head feels empty and yet so full at the same time. Thoughts race through his mind, leaving him unable to grip even a single coherent one. His master means well, he knows, but if his mental state is already this bad while sitting around with company, how bad will he get once he's alone with his messy head? This is why he's afraid. He simply cannot for the life of him deal with the unknown. Many battles were fought from which he emerged victorious, and the one thing that brings him down is… a possible crush? Truly, the death of a hero.

 

“But… Will you permit such a… _Thing,_ master?” Suddenly, words spring forth, his tongue having developed a mind of its own. “Your commands are my highest priority- nothing will change that. My… _personal feelings_ would likely intervene with my wish to serve you.” They're still holding hands; it's so good on his strained nerves.

 

For a moment, Gudako ponders. Something seems to burn on her tongue, jaw grinding as she considers saying whatever is on her mind. It's so obvious that _even Karna_ notices. He shouldn't be interested in what his master does when no one is looking, but Karna has a hunch that she's about to unpack some serious personal stuff. His fear of the unknown only gains more momentum from this (is he really a heroic spirit with this much anxiety in that gangly body of his?).

 

Teeth find her lip till she speaks, “It wouldn't be fair of me if I didn't allow you to… uh, act on your feelings.” Eventually, their hands part and Gudako brings hers up to scratch at her cheek. She's visibly nervous. Had he said something wrong? _“... especially when I did the same.”_ **Oh!**

 

Though surprised, Karna knows better than question her statement. Somehow, it comforts him to know that his master has probably gone through something similar as he is now. Everyone else would be burning with curiosity over who the lucky one is, but not him. Who is he to question his master’s personal matters? In the meantime, Karna finally manages to capture a coherent thought in that disaster he considers his mind- _and out of all possible subjects, it’s about_ **_Ozymandias._ **

 

“... Even if you grace me with a few days to myself, may I still… participate in combat practice? W-with… Ozymandias, that is.” The gem embedded in his chest might straight up shatter from his blood pressure by this point. Karna remains pale, save for the tips of his ears that burn in a deep red shade. He can't believe that this is happening, he's saying that, that his master is understanding and even supportive. A relation… does sound quite nice (what comes _before_ said relation isn't considered yet). The lump in his throat begins to loosen, making it easier to breathe and think again. He takes a swig from the can Gudako had given him and can't help but grimace at the taste. A gentle chuckle from his master isn't enough to keep him from continuing with his request, “I… wish to see him again, master.”

 

“Didn't you two already have practice this afternoon together?” There’s a pause as she awaits a reply. His master tries to appear stern in one way or another, but he can already see the corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

 

Karna shrugs wordlessly.

 

“Jeez, you got it _bad.”_ Raised eyebrows are matched with a grin of the shit-eating kind. Is she gaining personal enjoyment from seeing him struggle like this? “Are you gonna talk to him if I pair you two up again? _Eh?_ **_Eh?“_ ** Teeth are bared at him in a growing smirk, getting wider and wider by the second. _Oh boy._

 

“I-I wish I knew how to do so.” Arms wrap around his own frame as he sinks down into his seat anew. “His company is quite enjoyable to me,” A subtle smile sneaks its way onto his face for fleeting moment, but soon it turns into a slight frown. “Although… he is- well, _you see-”_

 

“Rider can be a _big, dumb_ **_oaf.”,_ ** Gudako cuts him off, pointing at Karna with her fork. It seems that the fact that her midnight snack isn’t hot anymore doesn’t keep her from still eating it. “Is that it?”

 

“Ah- I could not have said it better myself, master.” Even Karna can't help but let out a little chuckle at that. He prefers not to speak badly of others behind their backs, but in this case _it's plain fact,_ clear as daylight. Ozymandias is one proud individual, sees it as a matter of course that his fellow servants _and **his master**_ worship the ground that he walks on- not the ideal personality to develop a crush on perhaps, yet Karna somehow made it work. Rider has a certain air about him that _lures_ Lancer to him, not unlike light attracts moths (one can only hope for Karna not to let himself be blinded by rose-tinted glasses, lest he himself is reduced to cinders).

 

For now, however, the lovesick spirit can finally rest at ease again _(more or less)._ As unusual and new his crush is to him, it isn’t **bad.** _Not at all._ Although… his master teasing him about daydreaming in the middle of their conversation is something he rather wouldn’t go through. Her laughter rips him from his trance as it echoes throughout the large hall.

 

 **“Damn** , he really messed with your head.”, Gudako cackles in mischievous glee, “How are you gonna spar like that?” Despite of the toothy grin on her face, his master’s tone betrays her intentions; it’s all in good fun. “I doubt he’ll go easy on you… _well,_ **maybe** Rider is gonna be pleased if you… _y’know,_ bat your eyes at him ‘nd all.” A short pause as she carefully considers something on the table. “... It worked for me-” She bites the end of her sentence back before it can leave her mouth. It doesn’t matter to Karna _who_ she is with, especially not when he’s fighting the mild urge to correct her on using ‘Rider’ when referring to Ozymandias; _he_ ** _knows_** _he doesn’t like that._

 

 _“I’ll consider it.”,_ he replies, giving her a subtle but telling smile. Gudako’s words managed to draw something out from within Karna. Confidence to actually go through with this. _Spite to get back at his master for making a fool out of him._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! (my name is ozymandias, king of big dumb oafs; look upon my works and ~~despair~~ tell me what u think in the comments)


End file.
